Can I Have This Dance
by lolsmileyface27
Summary: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson both attend Marino High School and are seniors. They had been best friends since 3rd grade. Austin had one secret that nobody but his best friend Dez, knew. What is that secret you ask? Well, he was in love with his best friend, Ally Dawson. What happens when prom is finally coming up. Will Austin get the guts to finally ask Ally to prom?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You gotta be crazy if you think I own Austin and Ally!

Austin's P.O.V

Dez and I were walking through the hallways to get to out 3rd period class. That's when Principal Ross made an announcement on the intercom. "Good Afternoon students of Marino High, I'm happy to announce that the annual senior prom is coming up! This exciting event will take place on Saturday, April 28." After that announcement, everywhere you went, you would hear people talking about prom.

Meanwhile, Dez was talking to me but I zoned out thinking about Ally. Yes, I Austin Monica Moon is in love with my best friend. You can't blame me for having such a beautiful friend, with big brown eyes, and long soft brown hair with blond tips, and a perfect smile. It kills me to know she doesn't know how I feel about her. I've decided not to tell her because I don't want to ruin our friendship.

I was snapped out of my day-dream by the sound of Dez screaming my name.

Dez: "Austin, Austin, Austin!

Me: "What?"

Dez: "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Me: "No, sorry Dez, I was day dreaming about Ally again."

Dez: "You should ask her to prom, this will give you a chance to show her how you feel!"

Me: "I would, but I just don't want to ruin our friendship. I think it would be best if I didn't say anything."

I sighed as we walked the rest of the way to our science class in an awkward silence. Once we walk in, I see her sitting down at her seat patiently waiting for class to start. I give her a small smile and wave as I take my seat.

_**A/N: **_This is my first fanfiction so give it a try. I have exams next week so I will try to update at least once a week. If you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me!

XOXO: lolsmileyface27

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _****Oh My Gosh I am so sorry for the long wait! I had exams, a lot of homework, piano practices and to make things even worse, I got sick. How great is that?! (Note my sarcasm) Please don't hate me! I'll try my best to update quicker. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Really? You know the drill already…**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

"Good Afternoon students of Marino High, I'm happy to announce that the annual senior prom is coming up! This exciting event will take place on Saturday, April 28."

"Well that's just great!" I mumbled to myself. Note my sarcasm.

I have never been fond of parties. I mean I only get invited to them once a year. This is mainly because I'm a dork, a geek, and nerd all in one. I chew on my hair when I'm nervous and I'm as Austin calls it, a "Goody-good two shoes" To top that off, I'm a loser with only 3 friends: Trish, Dez, and Austin.

Anyways, this announcement really ruined my day because I knew this certain someone who I loved more than anything, and who I wanted to ask me, wouldn't. This certain someone is Austin Monica Moon.

I just love everything about him. His hazel eyes that mesmerize you, his blond hair that always looks messy but manages to look amazing on him, his obsession with pancakes, the way he walks and talks, when he laughs. He makes my heart skips a beat, and it's just too much to handle. Austin would never like me as much as I like him, let alone ask me to prom. Why? Well, as I mentioned earlier I'm a dork, geek and nerd with only 3 friends. There are plenty other girls that Austin can fall in love with who are prettier than me and actually have a social life.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost hadn't noticed Austin walk in with Dez. My heart skipped a mile a minute when he smiled at me. Why was he so darn perfect?! I waved and smiled at him as he went to take his seat.

I sighed, this is going to be a long, depressing day.

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all! I hoped you liked this chapter. I pinky promise I'll update sooner. Anyways who's ready for Spas and Spices! 2 more days! Woot Woot. Well I'm tired. Goodnight guys! Sweet dreams **

**XOXO: lolsmileyface**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _****Hey! I'm back with a new chapter Sooo enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this again?**

Ally's P.O.V

_Ding Ding Ding_

Class is over already? Wow, I must have been so deep in thought. Who about? If you guessed Austin Moon you are correct! I was the last person to leave class. When I walked out the door I spotted Austin standing by the doorway waiting for me so we could walk to class together.

"Hey Ally. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school. You know work on a new song?"

"I don't know Austin, I have work today and-"

"Please?" he cut me off taking my tiny hands in his big ones and giving me those puppy dog eyes of his that makes me agree to everything he said. I felt sparks in my hand as he took them. "Fine" I finally gave in. Darn his gorgeous eyes!

My cheeks turned a light pink color when he gave me a wink still holding my hands. Hopefully he won't notice.

"Oh I noticed alright, and I think you look adorable when you blush." He said

Shoot I was thinking out loud again. I seriously need to stop that.

Wait a minute.

Wait just one freakin minute.

Did Austin just call me adorable? My eyes widened in shock when I realized what he just said. He seemed to be surprised too because he pulled his hand away and when I looked at him, he was rubbing the back of his neck chuckling nervously.

We were just standing there awkwardly and my shoes suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world. "We should get to English class, don't wanna be late." said Austin snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah we should." I replied as we walked silently to our English class.

Austin's P.O.V

I was the first one out of class. I realized Ally wasn't out yet so I decided to wait outside the doorway. When she came out I asked her if she wanted to hang out and write a new song after school. "I don't know Austin, I have to work today and-"

"Please?" I cut her off taking her hands and giving her my famous puppy dog eyes. I knew she would give in soon. 3…..2…..1 "Fine", she agreed. I winked at her still holding her tiny hands in mine. Then I noticed that there was pink forming on her cheeks. Oh my God I made Ally blush, she looked so adorable.

"Hopefully he won't notice" she mumbled, but loud enough that I could hear her. The next thing that popped out of my mouth caught me off guard

"Oh I noticed alright, and I think you look adorable when you blush."

Ally looked at me wide eyed before I realized what I had just said. I just called Ally adorable. I really need to control what comes out of my mouth. I pulled my hand away from hers and rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled nervously. Next thing I know we're standing there in silence both staring at our shoes like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I took a glance at her once or twice only to look back down at my shoes when I saw her looking at me.

"We should get to English class, don't wanna be late." I said breaking the silence trying to forget about everything that just happened. "Yeah we should." replied Ally. We walked to our English class in complete silence. Not one of those silences that felt comfortable. This silence was _VERY_ awkward.

Ally's P.O.V

Sqeeeeee! Austin just called me adorable! (Happy Dance!) I feel really bad that I made him feel awkward though. I didn't mean to, I was just caught off guard. You know? Once we got into class I took my seat, suddenly feeling the need to use the bathroom. I raised my hand and waited for Mrs. Marano to call on me. Once she did I asked for the bathroom pass so I could go to the bathroom. She gave me it and I started to walk out the room. As I walked out I heard Mrs. Marano call Austin's name. I figured she was doing role call and had landed on the last names that started with 'M'

_Austin Austin Austin._

The sound of his name just made me want to drool. Why does he have to be so darn cute?

"Ally?" I heard my name being called from down the hallway. It was a voice I hadn't recognized before.

I turned around before realizing who had been calling me.

"Elliot?"

**A/N: Ooh cliff hanger! Don't hate me but things just got a whole lot interesting. (Evil Laugh) Kay Bye … **

**XOXO: lolsmileyface**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I broke my promise. **SOBS** I was so busy I lost track of time. Once again I'm so sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for my stupidness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally **

Ally's P.O.V

"Elliot what are you doing here?" I asked as I ran over to him giving him a hug. Elliot was my first crush back in my summer camp days. I remember when I confessed my undying love for him, and he told me he felt the same way. We started dating, he treated me like I was his princess. I felt like the happiest girl in the world. All that was over when Elliot told me he was moving.

I was crushed.

I felt like I would never love anyone as much I loved him. But then I met Austin, and he showed me how to love again.

Anyways I stood here looking at Elliot, I no longer felt that spark like I did back when we were little. "My parents decided to move back here to Miami and I came to find you. I've missed you so much Ally." He confessed to me.

"I've missed you too." I told him as we hugged again. "So Ally, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school, so we can catch up on things we've missed since back at camp."

"Of course, I'm sure Austin wouldn't mind if we rescheduled our song writing for another day." I told him remembering that I asked to go to the bathroom about 20 minutes ago. "I have to go now before Mrs. Marano thinks I drowned in the toilet. See ya later Elliot!" I called as I ran back to class.

_Brinng Brinng_

The bell signaling that it was lunch time rang. I gathered my books and walked out the class waiting for Austin in the hallway. I knew he would be upset about the whole blowing off our song writing but we could always reschedule right?

"Hey Austin, I was wondering if we can reschedule our song writing after school so I can hang out with my friend I haven't seen since summer camp." I told him seeing his smile fade.

"Um sure Ally, maybe tomorrow. What's her name?"

"Who's name?" I asked him confused.

"Your friend from summer camp." He said chuckling as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_His_ name is Elliot." I answered seeing his smile fade away again.

I couldn't help but notice that Austin's beautiful, sparkling hazel eyes faded into a dark shade of brown. I also noticed him clench his fists.

Was he jealous?

Austin's P.O.V

Ally wants to reschedule our song writing date, yes I'm calling this a date, to hang out with her friend from camp. I was pretty upset but knew I would get over it. Because you really can't stay mad at Ally for a long time. It's physically impossible.

"What's her name?" I asked her immediately thinking it was a girl.

"Who?" Ally asked me confused. I just chuckled. Sometimes ally's cluelessness made me laugh.

"Your friend from summer camp." I responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Because honestly it really was.

"_His_ name is Elliot." She told me.

My smile immediately faded away when I heard the word _his_ and the name_ Elliot _come out of my best friend's mouth. I couldn't help but feel jealous and clench my fists. Who does this guy think he is?

Coming back to steal my girl.

No I don't think so.

I was snapped back into reality when the words "Coming to lunch?" came out of Ally's mouth, who was apparently almost at the cafeteria.

"Oh, yeah." I responded speed walking up to her so we could walk the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

_His Elliot His Elliot His Elliot His Elliot_

Those words just kept repeating in my mind and I couldn't even enjoy the pancakes my mom packed me for lunch. And if I'm not enjoying pancakes, there is definitely something wrong.

**A/N:**** Sorry for the short chapter. I had major writers block. By the way, Shoutout to my bestie Jexiloveforever for helping me write this chapter. You should read her story its really good so far. Anyways, Ooh Jealous Austin! Wonder what's gonna happen next. Untill next time!**

**XOXO: lolsmileyface27**

**R&R**


End file.
